Love Surrender
by AmarillosAmpharos
Summary: Kojima reflects on the game between them and the Mariner's, and comes to some startling conclusions revolving around himself and Tokuchi.


Love Surrender

Fandom: Kojima=Tokuchi Rating: PG Disclaimer: (SPOILER WARNING) I don't own One Outs! Just so you know, also this happens after I believe it was the second game against the Mariners where Tokuchi was getting hella tired and Kojima got up to bat and got his elbow wrapped against his wishes. Yet it helped them win the game, and I got this insane idea, and it was then i realized that the bandages wans't just a decoy, it also psyched the pitcher out, AND it also helped support his elbow too. See? Tokuchi is nice! :)

Kojima laid his head back on his pillow, since the game earlier that day he hadn't removed the bandage on his elbow. He got forced into it by Tokuchi, it upset him, but at the same time Tokuchi revealed something he never expected. Tokuchi really was unexpectedly kind, he understood the extent of the injury that wasn't fully healed yet.

He looked at the bandage, it shone brightly in the moon light a beacon, no, a glimmer of that kindness Tokuchi buried so deeply with logic. Was it because Tokuchi didn't want to expose his weaknesses? Was it simply a ploy...Kojima shook his head. He was certain of it, Tokuchi cared more than he let on too. The silent coldness Tokuchi carried, that mysterious air of a devil in waiting, but behind all that was a small jewel, so faint it was over looked. The faint jewel of kindness, he felt a smile spread across his face slowly.

His team would think he was insane if he ever told them that Tokuchi was truly humane. They'd mock him for being too naive or too trusting, but he was certain, from the moment they met in that dusty little gambling ring to now, Tokuchi was a beautiful person deep inside. Though it's common to hide ones weaknesses, it's almost elementary to hide weakness with strength to keep ones self and our most sensitive areas guarded. He knew that's exactly what Tokuchi was doing, yet part of him wanted to draw that kindness out and see a side of Tokuchi that maybe no one was privy to. Yet, he hesitated to do so...what kind of affect would it have on the Tokuchi he'd grown to be friends with? Would he lose those devil's eyes, and the smile that possesses ones soul and makes them quiver to the very core? Those were questions he dared not to even attempt to answer nor did he want the answers.

He slipped his eyes closed, he could see those eyes so clearly, the distant stare as if looking for something so far out of reach yet so close. The way his smile lights up those killer eyes, that somehow makes every part of him intimidating. Those fingers which were all too skilled at everything, from pitching to Shogi, slender fingers that held some sort of godly power to devastate even the most convicted of souls. Then, as if Tokuchi were standing next to him, the whisper of his voice...the foul way in which he spoke yet underneath the rough exterior was a soothing interior that laid to rest doubt and fears and brought forth the desire and urgency to rise above the rest. He snapped his eyes open suddenly and his breath caught in his chest as if being snapped out of some deep trance, he drew his breath in hard and panted as he tried to regain some regularity.

What was he thinking? Idolizing Tokuchi...was this really normal? Was it okay to idolize another teammate so easily, he respected Tokuchi a great deal but was it really just respect? Weren't they friends too? He rolled this question in his mind curiously, did he really want to face something greater than himself, did he really want to admit that there was a possibility, no matter how slim, that he might actually have grown a small crush on his teammate? He sat straight up in his bed as if suddenly possessed by some demon, and frantically grappled with his own logic and reason, what was he thinking? Was he so captivated by Tokuchi's unwitting charm that he somehow wondered into the lair of the beast without even realizing it? He put his face in his hands, what was going on with him?

A soft knock on the door was enough to startle him from his chaotic frame of mind, he looked at the hotel room door and sighed out, before getting up he cleared his mind. He was taken back again when he approached the door and opened it, only to see the slender frame of Tokuchi. His eyes as sharp as ever, not even clouded by the grogginess of sleep, yet his hair was in disarray, more than usual which indicated he was as restless as Kojima himself.

"T-Toku...chi?" he asked blinking a few times to clarify what he was seeing before him.

"My...you really are slow" he said chuckling gently, that smirk that sent Kojima into a whirlwind of confusion spread slowly across his pale face.

Kojima watched those thin lips, totally taken in by the graceful way in which they moved, yet somehow he felt a shiver go down when the rough music of Tokuchi's voice reached his ears. He chuckled at Tokuchi's remark, and moved aside silently inviting Tokuchi to come into his room, without hesitation Tokuchi walked in. Kojima was caught off guard by the sidewards glance he received and he swore the smirk grew. He couldn't help but feel like he was a moth caught the web of the spider, scared, helpless, yet calm all the same.

"This is unusual, is there something you need to discuss?" Kojima asked as he closed the door, darkening the room except for the moon light which shone all the more brightly when cast upon the pale skin of Tokuchi. Kojima watched in awe, he was like a demon in the flawless moon light, his eyes all the more brighter and the smile all the more alluring. Kojima tried to still his beating heart, but it was useless, it was racing a mile a minute, his mind completely fogged with the erotic image before him.

"You called me here" Tokuchi noted the conviction in his voice sharp, his eyes met Kojima's.

Kojima knew, that through those piercing eyes he could see right into the depths of his soul, he felt exposed, vulnerable under that sharp gaze. He felt as if Tokuchi was ripping away the layers of his soul, leaving only the feelings in which he was reluctant to acknowledge. He stepped back when Tokuchi advanced on him, he gasped when his back hit the door, and he looked back quickly realizing he was trapped. His heart fluttered when he turned his eyes up meeting Tokuchi's gaze, he felt utterly helpless, and somehow now he felt so small compared to Tokuchi, his reason and logic had slipped so far into the abyss he had no hope of finding it anymore.

"Say it" Tokuchi breathed out to him.

Kojima faltered, it was as if time has slowed to a crawl, ever move of Tokuchi's lips fascinated him and soon he was under this devil's spell completely and totally. Yet he felt as if he was being cradled gently in a warm embrace, and as if his heart could take no more, the words slipped from his lips, "Tokuchi...I love you". The sound of his voice didn't even register with him when he felt the press of those beautifully thin lips press to his in a kiss too sweet to be without sin. He relaxed into the kiss and returned it without hesitation the swell of his heart felt as if a flower had reached it's full bloom and beauty. He could taste it on Tokuchi's lips, alcohol, smoke and a slight hint of what could only be described as Tokuchi himself, the tenderness was extraordinary, he was right, Tokuchi was truly kind.

He mourned the loss of those lips but was not disappointed to feel Tokuchi's long slender arms wrapped around him, slender as they were, they had strength far beyond his own and he surrendered to that strength with no doubt left to him. "Tokuchi" he breathed gently as they slipped to the floor gently entangled in each others limbs, their lips touched once more in that blissfully beautiful kiss. As if by some act of god, through that kiss Tokuchi's feelings become dangerously clear, suddenly words were useless, yet their bodies spoke an undecipherable language yet it resounded so much more clearly than anything he had ever known. In that kiss he realized that there was no more a profound feeling in the world, nor was there a love so easily spoken than the one they shared on that night.

Owari 


End file.
